Linear actuators are used in a variety of industrial and manufacturing settings (e.g., pick and place applications in semiconductor industry, glue dispensing and printed circuit board assembly industry) to provide precise, repeatable action(s). There is a need in the field for linear actuators that provide high accuracy, low weight, large load-carrying capacity, compact size, smooth operation and cost-effectiveness.